


Display of Affection

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Affection, Before the actual game, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Robots learning affection, also i think chica is a girl so yeah, before the bite of 87, i dont know whether to be ashamed or proud of myself, yes hello i ship a robot fox and a robot chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy sees two humans kissing and decides to surprise his friend Chica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> i blame the fanart and fan theories for sucking me into this fandom. XD And also the fanart is the reason why I started shipping these two, and noticed a lack of fanfics so I decided to write a little something cute for these two. It takes place loooooong before the events of the actual game, and a few years before the bite of 87, when things were happy and relatively normal. So yeah. I already have a Foxy-centric fic about the bite of 87 that I might write soon, so be on the lookout for that.
> 
> anyway, enjoy! We need more fanfics for these two because they're just too damn cute together

 

He saw it happen during one of the many birthday parties that came and went throughout each week.  
  
Two adults, parents most likely, pressing their mouths together. When they pulled away after a few long moments, the woman smiled and whispered something to the man, who only smiled back and said something that Foxy couldn't quite hear from where he was. He didn't know what _that_ was exactly, like what it actually meant, but he could tell it was some type of display of affection humans gave to one another. Especially when they cared about someone.  
  
That was when the idea hit him. It took away from his performance after that, even if just a little, but still, it seemed like the perfect idea. What better way to celebrate Chica's anniversary since she was created and brought to Freddy's Pizzeria only a few years ago then by showing her just how much she meant to him? After all, if there was anyone out of the four of them he was close to the most, it was Chica. She was his best friend, and he liked her. She was lively and fun and energetic, and despite how much energy it took to keep up with her, Foxy didn't mind one bit. He'd do anything for her if it meant seeing her happy, and surely his surprise would make her very happy.   
  
So with his plan settled, he waited until after dark so he and Chica could be alone. After the small celebration they all threw for her, Freddy and Bonnie noticed that Foxy wanted some time alone with the female robot, and they left so the two could be alone.   
  
Foxy didn't waste anytime. He didn't like waiting around, and he wanted to do this. He was s eager to show her just how much she meant to him. He'd waited all day and now he had his chance.  
  
Chica didn't have anytime to really ask what exactly Foxy was doing when he stepped closer, his hand resting against her cheek. "Foxy?" she asked, but it was all she could get out before the other robot pressed his snout against her beak.  
  
They were robots. They could think like humans, talk like humans... but they couldn't feel the things humans felt. Humans had skin, and with skin humans could feel everything, from the lightest of sensations to the most intolerable pain. Skin could open and tear, bleed and heal, feel things that robots couldn't feel with their metal plates and outside design. As robots they were limited to what they could feel. They started to learn what different emotions felt like over the years, slowly but surely, and this...  
  
This felt... good. While she couldn't feel the kiss exactly, she did feel a small spark on her beak that sent an electric sensation through her mechanical skeleton. It sent signals to her AI that, yes, this was a good thing. This felt good, and it was _supposed_ to feel good.   
  
When Foxy finally pulled away, Chica smiled, slightly dazed. It was _supposed_ to make her feel happy, she realized.  
  
And it did.  
  


 


End file.
